1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mixing an object into a gelled assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gelled assemblies have been attracting attention in recent years. Of those, a gelled assembly formed by the molecular-assembling of molecules each having self-assembling ability has been attracting particular attention, and has been expected to find use in various applications. Such gelled assembly is, for example, a peptide gel as a molecular-assembly of a self-assembling peptide, and the peptide gel has been applied to a cell-scaffold in the field of, for example, regenerative medicine. When the peptide gel is used as the scaffold, upon mixing of the peptide gel that has already gelled and an object such as a cell, a method involving subjecting the gel to an ultrasonic treatment for about 30 minutes and mixing the resultant and the object has been adopted (Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 2005, 102 (24) 8414-8419). However, the method involves such problems that the ultrasonic treatment requires much time and effort, and further, the object is not sufficiently dispersed.